


carry on my gayward son

by statusconfused



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, what the actually fuck did i just spent an hour watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statusconfused/pseuds/statusconfused
Summary: you know i had to do it to em
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	carry on my gayward son

cas meets dean in heaven.  
they kiss cuz they nasty  
spend eternity together the end.

**Author's Note:**

> and ig sam lives a boring heterosexual life


End file.
